


Job Offers

by ColorTeal



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, job offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorTeal/pseuds/ColorTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurr has a job offer for the Elite guard, and tries for Rodimus' input.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Offers

“So, the Elite Guard, huh?”

Blurr had invited Rodimus over, after receiving an offer to join the Cybertronian Elite Guard. A proposal twice as dangerous as it was exciting (and for Blurr, it was quite exciting). But he couldn’t bring himself to make a final decision without opinions and facts both, from other military personnel.

“I received the invitation this morning.” Blurr tried to keep his voice slowed down, just enough to be understood.

“Okay but… wasn’t this always your goal?” Rodimus leaned against the counter.

“Not always but after joining-the-military-I-heard-more-andmoreabouttheEliteGuardand-”

“Slowww down.” Rodimus held his hands up. “If you want it, take it.”

“Theproblemisthisisveryveryverydangerousworkand-”

“Slower, Blurr.” Rodimus chuckled. “Little slower.”

The blue speedster inhaled, exhaled, and tried again. “The problem is I know the work is very dangerous and while I am willing to put my life on the line and do think I am capable of the job-”

Your only problem is you’ll miss me.” Rodimus cracked a smile. “You know when I’m Magnus, instead of Ultra, you’d be reporting directly to me, you’ll see me a lot more again later on.”

“That is onlyifyoubecomeMagnuswhichcouldbeaveryveryverylongtimeRodimusanditwouldhavetohappenbeforemyownjobkillsmeand-”

Rodimus pushed off the counter and wrapped Blurr in a hug. “Everyone expects me to make it to Magnus someday, might as well aim for it now.”

“YouwerenotaimingforthatrankbeforenowRodimusIthoughtyouwantedtobecomeMagnusIth-”

“Not quite sure what you said but I’d probably be Magnus anyways. But if you take this agent job, I’ll have to become Magnus even faster so that we can hang out again.”

“RodimusPrimewithyoubeingMagnusandIbeinganEliteguardAgentwewillhavenotimeforthis’hangingout’thatyouhavementionedwewillbothbeveryveryverybusypeopleRodimusPrimeIdonotthi-”

Rodimus interrupted Blurr’s incomprehensible (to normal Cybertronian audials) string of words with a gentle kiss.

“Take the job if you want it. You’ll see me again soon, when I’m Magnus.”

**Author's Note:**

> i used a word generator and got 'agent' and went with it!! (shrug)


End file.
